Breaking It In
by loki.charms
Summary: Gray and Juvia have officially moved into their new home together. Gruvia. Smut.


**AN** _:_ **Hello, lovelies~ welcome to the newest installment to all my Gruvia stories. I am deciding to keep my collection of one shots T rated, so any smut will have their own, separate story.**

 **And that brings us here!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Does Gray-sama really mean it?"

Juvia stood with hearts in her eyes, and her hands pressed against her mouth as she stared at the ice mage.

Gray stood before her. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah."

"Gray-sama really wants to buy a house together with Juvia?"

Living with the water mage had been on Gray's mind for a while. Even before they had started their relationship, they had lived together for six months after Fairy Tail's disbandment. Now, their relationship was going on eight months, Gray thought it was time for them to live together again. However, males were not allowed in Fairy Hills, and Gray's apartment was far too small.

Gray nodded. "I really mean it, Juvia. Let's get a house together."

Juvia almost had tears in her eyes. A home just for the two of them. Their first house together as an official couple. She gripped the ice mage in a tight embrace. "Juvia is so happy!"

The couple had spent the next couple of weeks looking at available houses. They were not looking for one that was terrible big. They settled for a lovely three bedroom home. Two extra rooms would be good incase they had guests over, and of course any new additions in the future. Juvia was surprised with Gray had said they could share one of the bedrooms. He hadn't shared a bed with her when they had lived together before, but their relationship had progressed so far since then.

Juvia had done the majority of the decorating while Gray had done the heavy lifting. Juvia also did not bring very much of her little mini Gray's into their house. She kept that to a minimum, knowing that they would make Gray uncomfortable.

Once they had moved everything in officially, they had bought groceries and other utensils. They were now officially moved.

"Everything looks so wonderful!" Juvia stood at their front door, admiring everything that had been done.

Gray was in the kitchen, looking through the fridge. "What do you want for dinner?"

Juvia walked into the room, and lifted herself onto the counter. "Do you want Juvia to cook?"

"You always do the cooking," Gray told her. "I want to cook something for you."

Juvia smiled. "Gray-sama is so sweet."

Gray blushed as he came out from the fridge and shut the door. He walked over the her. "Just trying to change it up."

The blunette wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Juvia still says Gray-sama is sweet."

Gray responded by giving her another kiss. He didn't like being called sweet or cute. Those words were far too 'lovey-dovey' for his tastes. He wouldn't say he didn't have his own nicknames for Juvia that he would call of when they were alone.

"You know," Gray said once he pulled away from her lips. He continued to speak as he slowly kissed down her neck. "We still have to break everything in."

Juvia's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. Sex wasn't something that was new to them. They were very experienced in pleasuring each other in the bedroom.

Juvia let out a sigh and tilted her head back as Gray began to suck on her pulse. Gray usually was the one to initiate their more intimate moments. Gray hadn't been very open about the two of them being a couple at first, but no one in the guild had been surprised when they had come out about it.

One of Gray's hands rested on her thigh, holding them apart as moved his body closer against her own. He pulled away from her neck with a soft kiss to the marking he left on her neck. It was embarrassing the first time for Juvia, believe it or not. Gray would often leave hickies and bite marks all over her body during their love making sessions. The first time someone had pointed them out, Juvia had gotten so flustered. Now that her and Gray's intimate activities were no secret, Juvia couldn't care less about what he left on her.

Juvia's legs wrapped around his waist as she brought him in for another kiss. This one was much more passionate and rough then the previous one. Juvia's fingers were entangled in Gray's dark hair, earning a grunt from him.

Gray tailed his hand along Juvia's thigh, stopping once he reached the line of her panties. His fingers lightly touched over her clothed womanhood, but he could still feel her wetness through the fabric.

Juvia reached her own hand down in between then. She could feel his hard on through his black pants. Gray's pants became tighter as Juvia rubbed him through his jeans.

They pulled apart from each others lips. A string of saliva connected them, and neither of them spoke until it broke.

"Take Juvia to the bed…"

Gray was more than happy to grant her request. With her legs still wrapped around his waist, he picked her up. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist while his other hand gripped her ass. Somehow he had lost his shirt along the way. Juvia attacked his neck, leaving her own marking on him.

During their first few times sleeping together, they would normally do meet up in Gray's small apartment. There were a few occasions where the ice mage would sneak into Juvia's dorm at Fairy Hills. Those were nights for more slow and loving sessions. They would have to be quiet during their times there. They couldn't risk Gray getting caught in a no-male dormitory.

Gray sat on their bed with Juvia straddling his hips. He brought her lips to his again. Throughout the kiss, Juvia would occasionally grind her hips against his.

 _Fucking tease._

Gray gripped her hips, and lowered her against him, moving his hips upward against her roughly. Juvia very much liked it rough. Most of their sex life was filled with biting and slapping. Juvia could be very vocal when they would have sex with each other. Gray had his own loud moments as well. The blunette could do some wonderful things to him. Now that they had a place to themselves, they could be as loud as they wanted.

As Juvia moved her hips against him again, Gray worked on the buttons of her shirt. Sliding it off her shoulders, Gray kissed along her collar bone and down to her breasts. Juvia whimpered under the coolness of his lips, and Gray reached behind her to unhook her dark blue bra. Once that was taken care of, Gray wasted no time and lowered his face down into her breasts. He went for the left one first, moving his tongue over the hardened pink bud.

Juvia stopped moving her hips, releasing a combination of gasps and moans. She reached down to Gray's pants, working at loosening his belt before she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She heard Gray sigh in relief at the loss of pressure. Juvia got off of him, and pulled his pants and boxers down in on swift movement.

"Juvia needs you now, Gray-sama."

"Yeah," Gray breathed. He watched as she reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties. "I need you, too."

The blunette got back on top of him, and slowly lowered herself down onto his erect member. They stayed stilled in that position for a while so that she could get used to his size. The room was filled with pants and the sweet smell of sex.

When Juvia began to move, Gray could have sworn he had seen stars. He leaned back onto the bed. He placed his hands on her hips so that they could find a perfect rhythm.

"Fuck." Gray groaned as Juvia's nailed racked down his chest. There was no doubt that he wouldn't have scratches on him in the morning. He switched their position so they were laying on their sides, and then he began to pound himself into her.

Juvia's nails dug into his back, and she moaned his name over in over. They only got louder when Gray reached behind her and gripped onto her ass so hard she thought it would leave a bruise.

When Juvia felt herself getting closer to her release, she grabbed the man's face and roughly kissed him. Both of them rode out their organs at the same time.

Gray pulled himself out of Juvia, and he lay next to her. Juvia cuddled up next to him.

"Gray-sama is as amazing as always," Juvia told him.

"You're pretty amazing yourself." Gray ran his fingers through Juvia's bye locks.

The water mage's blue eyes look over at the clock on their wall and she sat up. "Oh no. Juvia forgot to tell you that she invited some of our friends over as a house warming party."

Gray sat up. "You could have told me that. They could have walked in while we were getting it on."

"Juvia is sorry. But we still have about two hours…"

Gray sighed. Juvia got up and went to her side of the closet, picking out a fresh change of clothes. Gray just pulled in the same pair of pants. No one would bother question g why he was hardly wearing any clothes anyway.

"I'll help you. That's a lot of food you will have to cook."

Juvia smiled. "See? Gray-sama is sweet!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: And another fic completed. I spent all the working on this and I must say I think this smut actually turned out good. That's the first time I have ever said that.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
